Temperature plays an important role in an engine system. For example, it is known that certain engine components have an associated optimum temperature range within which they may function. As such, these engine components may have upper temperature limits, above which engine components may begin to malfunction or operate less efficiently. In contrast, there may be lower temperature limits, below which such engine components may not operate very effectively. Accordingly, temperature regulation of an engine system is necessary in order to maintain temperature of engine components within an “operational” temperature range so that the engine system can operate in an efficient and robust manner. In this regard, various cooling systems may be provided within the engine system to assist the temperature regulation, and in particular to effect a cooling of the relevant engine components as the temperatures associated with the engine increase.
It may often be desirable to provide temperature regulation after an engine operator has signalled for the engine to be switched off. Given that the relevant temperature regulation system may be operated at least partly by the engine, an engine control system may prevent or delay the immediate shutdown of the engine (e.g. by performing or maintaining a defined engine operation) after receiving the relevant shutdown signal from the operator so as to maintain the operation of the temperature regulation system. This is often termed “delayed engine shutdown” (DES).